


Just One Look

by amethystblack061



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystblack061/pseuds/amethystblack061
Summary: Cross-posted from my fanfiction.net accountThis is a piece I wrote about the Webtoon Comic Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe.This is set loosely around scenes we see in Chapter 72, mostly about the hypothetical events which are later revealed in the tape. I know for current fast pass viewers, we already know how this played out, however this was written in August 2019, well before where we are in the story now.This is rated mostly for the strong, foul language.P.S. I'm terrible at writing summaries.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 44





	Just One Look

_Just one look, that’s all…_

_It’s not going to hurt anyone…_

_Just a peek…_

But little did the young goddess know, that one look, predicted by the fates, would set in motion her great destiny…

**Part 1 The Really (Really) Bad Day**

_Fuck this shit._ Hades rubbed his eyes. Hard. Standing in front of his desk, in the sorriest shape he’d ever seen, was Thanatos. At this point Hades had already tuned out what the winged God was ranting about. How could this sorry excuse of a God be asking for an increase in pay _again_ while simultaneously complaining that there was too much work for him to handle. If there was one thing Hades knew in his 2000 plus years of life, it was how to handle a large workload. Thanatos clearly hadn’t mastered this. If he had… _well_ Hades thought, _he wouldn’t be playing on his phone as much as he does._ How does one do that? Hades lost count of the number of times he’d caught Thanatos giggling at his phone while he was supposed to be guiding souls on “The Beach.” It didn’t look good for anyone to have the God of Death scaring the newly dead because he couldn’t wait to check his phone. Hades grit his teeth. He wasn’t paying attention to the God standing in front of him, maybe if he had, he would have noticed that he suddenly stiffened, possibly noting the ire that was suddenly being directed his way. In fact, if he’d paid a bit more attention, he may have noticed that the glass on his desk, filled with some sort of substance that Minthe brought him earlier, was beginning to crack.  
Thanatos tried to clear his throat, unable to shake the dark energy that suddenly surrounded him.

“I’ll just go now… Sorry for wasting your time”

Wings hung low Thanatos rushed out of the office just as Minthe opened the office door.

“Bad time?” she asked as she sauntered up to Hades desk, noting that the glass of Yun’s Special Power Juice (made with Kale and some other ingredients she hadn’t paid attention to) had cracked down the side. Hades grunted. “Well” Minthe slowly came around the desk to place some papers in front of Hades “I won’t keep you then” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked back to the door. When she got to the door she turned around and tossed her hair over her shoulder “by the way” she began, waiting until Hades looked up from his pile of paperwork “I can’t make dinner tonight, something came up, you know how things go.” The already visible frown on Hades face turned into a scowl. “I’ll see you later! Oh, by the way, don’t forget that new coat I want!” Minthe blew Hades a kiss and sashayed out the door. As the door closed the glass on his desk split in two, spilling its contents all over the desk and the documents Minthe had just brought him. Hades was seething. It had taken _months_ to get the reservations for the restaurant, which by the standards of a king was unacceptable. Hades stood up angrily and wiped the papers and the mess off his desk in one swoop into the trash bin. 

_Fuck this shit._

Hades needed a drink.

What was worse, he couldn’t even leave early to get aforementioned drink because Hecate wasn’t around to help with the overflow of work.

_Stupid Hecate._

_Stupid Minthe._

_Stupid Thanatos._

Hades sat back down at his desk and stared at the clock on his laptop. _15:45 well, it shouldn’t take too long to finish this work and get out of here…_ He scrunched his nose, the smell of that drink Minthe gave him was beginning to permeate his senses. It smelled… worse than Poseidon’s “bath water” – a rancid concoction that even Zeus refused to touch, and he drank everything. How would he even begin to work in these conditions? Staring back at the laptop Hades made a mental note to never accept another “health drink” again. If he didn’t get a dent in this project now, he’d regret it later. So, plugging his nose, Hades grabbed the laptop and walked over to the small armchair at his chess table. Getting comfortable, Hades set to work.

Unfortunately, his peace didn’t last long.

About twenty minutes into his project Hades found himself interrupted by his phone noisily ringing. He glared down at his brother’s face and answered the phone.

“Haaadeesss, my brother, you answered!” 

Hades grunted into the receiver. Zeus laughed.

“Aww, now that’s no way to talk to your beloved brother”

“What do you want?” Hades bit.

“Oh, why should you think I want something?” Zeus said, with a light, playful tone.

“I’m waiting…” Hades deadpanned. Zeus never called unless he wanted something. 

“Well…” Zeus began, knowing that Hades wasn’t playing games today “You know how Bunny and I have been lately” _everyone_ knew how they were, their last “public” fight resulted in a lot of dead mortals, aka more work for Hades to deal with. Zeus continued “well, I know you have connections, so I wanted to see if you could get me reservations for Chez Ambrosi for tonight” _that bastard…_ Hades thought _he must know…_ “after all, it is _the_ most exclusive restaurant in all Olympus!” Hades grit his teeth, how fitting, the dinner _he_ was supposed to have with Minthe was at _that_ very restaurant. “Pretty please?” 

“Fine” Hades grit out. He wasn’t going to use the damn reservation now anyways, especially since Minthe had cancelled on him. “You’ll have a reservation at 19:00 under ‘King of the Underworld’ _don’t be late_ ” 

“Oh wonderful! Thank you so much brother!” _*click*_ Zeus hung up on him.

Hades crushed his phone in his hand and threw the remains at the wall.

Slamming his laptop shut he turned towards his desk, scowling at the mess that still resided on it. He would tell the cleaning staff to empty the damn thing and burn it. He would have a new one brought in tomorrow. Right now, all he could do was focus on his growing need for a drink. 

Because the King of the Underworld was done with today.

_Fuck this shit…_

He was going to get shitfaced.

**Part 2 How Many Sips Until the Bottle is Empty?**

May it never be said that the King of the Underworld did not have a high tolerance for alcohol.

He, however, does have a limit.

Tonight, Hades found his limit, crushed it, and drank more, just because _it felt so damn good._

It felt _good_ to forget.

It felt _good_ to bitch and curse to an empty house.

It felt _good_ to feel sorry for himself.

Because at the end of the day, that’s all he could do, right? He was worthless, wasn’t he? 

The alcohol seemed to agree.

So, he kept drinking.

How many bottles from his stores did he consume? Twenty? Thirty? _Forty-five_ a voice echoed in his head. _Oh._

_Who’s there?_ Hades drunkenly asked inside his head. Nothing but silence.

 _Of course,_ Hades thought bitterly, _even the voices know I deserve to be alone._

 _No,_ echoed the voice.

 _Fates,_ Hades thought, _how drunk am I?_

 _Drunk_ answered the voice

 _I need help_ Hades thought to himself. _Ah! I should go see Hecate! Wait, where did that come from?_

The bottle of alcohol in his hand appeared to open its mouth to speak to him.

“Me, I’m talking to you” the bottle appeared to wink at him. Hades dropped the bottle in shock. He noticed the other bottles on the counter and the floor that were near him began to open their mouths to talk. He backed away from the conglomerate of bottles slowly surrounding him. “Join us!” the bottles hissed at him. Hades tried to run. He felt like he was being chased by the bottles. A river of red began to seep out of their mouths to follow him. He attempted to lug himself up the stairs, tearing at his too restrictive clothes as he went. _Hecate! I need to see Hecate!_ He thought desperately, trying to remember how to get to his bedroom. The door seemed to get closer, then farther away. _How drunk am I?_ The door began to laugh at him. Hades tried to grab at his left shoe, finding it impossible to remove. He then tugged at his pants, ripping the button off in his haste to get them off. He needed to get changed. If he was going to the mortal realm for Hecate he needed to be dressed appropriately. He blinked. He was at his bedroom door. _How did I get here?_ Looking down Hades realized that he’d ripped his pants off completely and only shreds remained of his shirt. He shook his head trying to clear it. _Hecate._ He reminded himself. He opened his bedroom door and stumbled in, once more trying to rid himself of his shoes. _Fuck you bastards!_ He threw himself down on the end of his bed and wrested the shoes from his feet. He then divulged himself of the remainder of his clothes. 

_Now where are my toga?_

It was going to be a long night…

**Part 3 The Mortal Pantheon**

It had been a long day working the fields, but, Persephone found the work to be endearing. It built character, at least, that’s what her mother told her. She’d always lived her life by what her mother told her, after all, she gave her life. Her mother always told her that she should be grateful to have the life she has, after all, those awful gods on Olympus ruined everything they touched. Demeter always tried to raise Persephone to fear those who lived on Olympus, especially the _men._ It was always a wonder that she allowed Hermes to come by, seeing as he was a man… who lived on Olympus… but, Persephone shrugged, she wasn’t her mother, so she supposed she just didn’t understand.

Persephone shrugged her shoulders, eliciting a little *pop* from her joints as she stretched. It was wonderful having a little freedom from her mother’s tight rules. When she did her work well in the fields, she could take a small break to enjoy time with her “friends.” Tonight, however, was different. Tonight, she could spend a little extra time with her new friend Hecate. This was because one of the new plants she’d discovered would only bloom under the moonlight. Hecate was truly a unique person, she didn’t try to treat Persephone like a small child, and she seemed to genuinely value her knowledge. She knew that this wouldn’t last, and that Hecate would have to leave soon, but it was still nice having company that wasn’t a nymph. 

Persephone wandered around trying to find Hecate when she suddenly heard her mother talking in a quick, hushed voice. She moved quietly, using the flowers to muffle the sound of her feet, attempting to ease closer to where she now knew her mother and Hecate were having a quiet conversation.

“… Persephone can’t find out! I can’t afford for the King of the Underworld to get near to my precious girl!”

_King of the Underworld? Persephone edged a little closer._

“I’m so sorry!” Hecate sounded distraught “I know about the ‘no men’ rule, and I know it’s for her safety, I don’t know what could possibly have been so important he’d come to visit me here!” 

Persephone turned, creeping slowly down from where her mother and Hecate stood. She was curious about this visitor. After all, her mother never let men come near (unless it was Hermes), and she’d always wanted to see if they all look different, or if they really look like monsters. Without even noticing, Persephone had started to run towards the quarters Hecate was staying in. 

She had to see…

She had to know…

Panting, she reached the building and began to hoist herself up through the open window. She was so nervous that she started to generate butterflies around her. _Oh, not now!_ She stepped her foot through the window and stopped.

Oh

She couldn’t think.

She couldn’t breathe.

All she could see was him.

_Wow_

He didn’t look like a monster at all. 

She wanted to get a closer look.

 _Just one look, that’s all…_

_It’s not going to hurt anyone…_

_Just a peek…_

**Part 4 Butterflies**

Hades woke up to the feeling of something crawling on his face. He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to get them open a crack. It seemed like he was still hallucinating, after all, how else would a huge pink butterfly be sitting on his face. He grumbled and tried to move his arms to swat at it. Illusion be damned, he wanted to smack that butterfly ass off so he could go back to sleep.

“He-llo?” Hades cursed under his breath, it sounded like the damn bug just spoke. “My name is Persephone” the tiny little pink thing squeaked out. 

“Hades” he grumbled. “You’re a weird illusion”

“Oh” the little butterfly sputtered “Are you OK?”

Hades groaned, the butterfly was walking gently on his nose, almost like it was trying to look him in the eyes. “No” he paused “I’m Hades”

“Oh” the butterfly sounded confused “Hi Hades, are you feeling alright?” 

Her question was met with a soft snore. Hades, King of the Underworld, was passed out cold.

Persephone slowly moved from his face, trailing down to his neck. From what she could see, and she could see quite a bit, he was probably drunk on that stuff her mother occasionally would drink. She didn’t want to be _rude_ but, she turned a slightly darker shade of pink, she wanted to see him up close. She didn’t realize that being _this_ close to a man would feel so… different than being around Hermes. 

She moved lower, curiously looking over his form. Nothing screamed monster, he didn’t have any claws, nor did he have any fangs. _So, what’s the big deal?_ As she moved over his pectoral area, she noticed he shivered. Oh, he must be cold. She thought for a moment about changing back to herself to grab him a blanket. Then, without warning, Hades large hand swept at her. Persephone squeaked out in surprise as Hades hands cupped around her, trapping her in his hands. 

“Got you, you little illusion!” Hades belted out triumphantly. 

“I’m not an illusion” Persephone tried to call out. “I’m a goddess!”

Hades stared confusedly at his hands. “Well then, prove it” he slurred.

Persephone had to make a choice, and it needed to be quick. She knew she _shouldn’t_ be able to be harmed in this form, but, she’d never dared to test that before. Hades hands were beginning to clamp down more firmly, and so her choice was made. Persephone took a deep breath and allowed herself to melt back into her normal form. Below her she heard a gasp. She opened her eyes and looked down at the god who was now holding her firmly around her waist. 

“Hello” she breathed out. She wasn’t sure why, but him holding her felt _so_ different compared to Hermes holding her like this. 

“H-I’ Hades stammered out. 

Hades was now staring at the most beautiful… no, the most spectacular... no, the most _magnificent_ creature he’d ever seen. Damn these illusions. They were so real that it almost felt like his whiskey dick wasn’t even an issue! He’d never felt someone’s skin so soft. He leant into her, breathing in her scent. He heard her breath catch in her throat and chuckled. He never elicited a response like _that_ from Minthe anymore… Not that he didn’t try, but, well, the on again, off again dumpster fire relationship wasn’t always the most… romantic. 

“Well… Per-se-pho-ne” Hades purred in her ear “it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Hades pulled her more securely against his body so he could enjoy the illusion the alcohol was granting him. Never, in all his years, had he ever had such a wonderful moment as this. He felt her hands tentatively begin exploring his chest and he froze, wondering what Pers-illusion’s reaction was going to be to his scars. It was always the same, those scars ruined every good relationship he could have ever had. There was just too much pain in them. As he began to loosen his grip on her waist, she gently bent down and began _kissing_ each scar. Hades mind stopped. In fact, it seemed like the entire world stopped. His eyes slid shut and a dulcet moan slipped from his lips. 

_This illusion is going to be the death of me!_

Persephone kept kissing every inch of scar that was exposed, wishing that, with each gentle kiss he would heal a little more inside. She saw the look of pain, and sadness, that washed over his face when she began exploring him. She felt it. She didn’t know what compelled her to start, but now that she had, she wanted to keep kissing him, knowing that she had very little time before her mother and Hecate came in to gather up the king. Gently she moved up his neck, feeling him shiver below her. She gave him one last kiss on his cheek and pulled away, looking down on his face. When he opened his eyes, she shivered. His eyes drew her in, like they were an endless sea of fire. She felt herself drawing closer to his face again, like it was a force she couldn’t escape. Gently, his hand came up from her waist, sliding over all of her curves to the back of her head. He cupped her head, slowly drawing her even closer. She could feel his breath ghosting over her lips. _Oh, are we going to… kiss?_ Her eyes slowly drew closed as another shiver worked its way up her spine. Just as she began to feel the gentle pressure of his lips, she heard a loud noise outside the room they were in. Thinking quickly, she transformed back into a butterfly and flew out of his warm embrace…

Goodbye Hades 

Persephone flew off into the night knowing she would never see him again.


End file.
